The present invention generally relates to wire holding and more particularly to methods and brackets for holding wires utilizing magnetic force.
In many applications involving vehicles, farm equipment, and household and industrial applications, one or more electrical wires are routed across a variety of magnetic surfaces of planar and non-planar configurations. The wires can be left dangling in locations where it is impossible and/or undesirable to mount a permanent clip because of moving parts inside, such as on a combine, or when a metal surface may be too thin to support drilled holes or too dense to drill holes for permanent mounting. When pulling a boat trailer or other trailer, wires often are left hanging as the trailer is temporarily wired to the pulling vehicle, and the wires can become tangled or can be damaged by road debris. On truck box frames, the wire routing is difficult because the frame can be on different levels and the surfaces available for mounting the wire can be non-planar or irregular or may be made up of one or more planes. When one is working on electrical equipment or an electrical system, wires can become tangled or may need to be separated for negative and positive charges or for identification purposes. Christmas lights or other decorative lights on wires are removed and replaced on a home or other building year after year and current methods involve removing and replacing fasteners each year, which can be time consuming and can result in damage to the home or other building due to repetitive placement and removal of the fasteners, or can leave empty fasteners protruding from the building while the lights are in storage.
Therefore, there is a need to have a novel bracket and methods for overcoming the deficiencies in prior manners of holding wires in various applications.